Such a magnetic resonance examination system is described in the international application PCT/IB2008/055444. This magnetic resonance examination system comprises a hyperpolarisation device that is photonic based. In particular the hyperpolarisation device generates a photonic (e.g. light) beam that is endowed with orbital angular momentum. The orbital angular momentum of the light beam couples with (nuclear or molecular) dipoles (or spins) to generate (nuclear or molecular) polarisation. This polarisation is excited by RF-radiation and upon relaxation of the excitation, magnetic resonance signals are generated. From these magnetic resonance signals a magnetic resonance image is reconstructed. Because the polarisation is generated by the orbital angular momentum of the light beam, either no external magnetic field or only a weak magnetic field is needed to generate magnetic resonance signals with a relatively high signal-to-noise ratio. The known magnetic resonance examination system is able to image morphology of the object to be examined, notably of morphological images of the anatomy of a patient to be examined can be made.